<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Dog Tales by floof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544445">Puppy Dog Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof'>floof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sastiel Love Week 2020 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case Castiel surprises Sam with a fun evening out. It's not at all what Sam expected.</p><p>For the prompt: Date Night, Sastiel Love Week 2020</p><p>Well, it's more like Date Afternoon, but whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sastiel Love Week 2020 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sastiel Love Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Dog Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Star for the beta, and thank -you- for reading!</p><p>This is the one that's almost pure fluff and I will not apologize :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in California is always so surreal to Sam. At least these days. Let alone being in a busy city. After so much time back on the road, back hunting; his childhood dreams of having a normal life seem so far away. </p><p>Fleeting and pointless.</p><p>He's more at home in a small town than a city. It's hard to realize once upon a time, a place like Los Angeles would've been where he practiced. If he'd been able to graduate college, and become a lawyer like originally planned.</p><p>Well, who cares? Sam's still saving people. </p><p>“I'm gonna head out, see if I can't hustle up some cash, maybe go home with someone.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and shoots finger guns at Sam. “Don't wait up.”</p><p>“Be careful.” Sam rolls his eyes in reply before turning serious. “That rugaru we chased down might not be the only thing that goes bump in the night here.”</p><p>“I'm always careful. 'Sides, it's Los Angeles. More likely to run into an angel here.” With a wink and a grin, Dean closes the door behind himself.</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes again. Dean, always careful? Yeah, right. </p><p>But maybe it isn't such a bad idea to unwind before heading off to their next case. With that in mind, Sam pulls out his phone to shoot off a quick text to Cas. It's been almost a month since they've seen each other, and while they talk more than that, he misses his... whatever they are.</p><p>Partner? Boyfriend? Definitely family but Sam isn't the marrying type, not anymore. Friends with benefits doesn't work either; Castiel is so much more than a person he falls into bed with now and again.</p><p>They're more often engaged in conversation than sex anyway.</p><p>He's halfway finished typing out something longer than a simple 'Hey' when there's a knock at the door. Brows furrowing, Sam places one hand on his gun as he goes to answer it. Dean only just left, and no one else knows where they are.</p><p>It's Cas. Well... huh.</p><p>“Hello Sam.” Castiel nods at him, eyes catching the gun he's got halfway drawn. “I hope I didn't alarm you. Dean let me know you're free for the evening.”</p><p>“Hey Cas.” As surprised as he is to see the angel, Sam finds himself smiling as he steps to the side to let Castiel in. “Didn't know you were in Cali.”</p><p>“I wasn't, at least not until Dean called me a few days ago. He said something about not being able to take your moping anymore, and while I believe he wanted me to 'fuck the sad out of you', in his own words, I had something else in mind, if you would humor me?”</p><p>That... sounds like Dean alright. And it was thoughtful, in a very Dean-ish way. Still meant Sam was going to put horseradish in his toothpaste or something for talking him like that. Dean will expect no less.</p><p>“What did you have in mind, Cas? The cable's... eh, decent in here, or we could watch Netflix on my laptop.” </p><p>“I was thinking, maybe, we could...” Castiel looks to the side, licking his lips. </p><p>Sam wonders what it says about him that he finds it cute when Cas is nervous. He's not as perplexed by humanity anymore, not as clueless about fictional references. But now and again the simplest of human things throws Castiel off balance.</p><p>“We could, what, Cas?” Still, Sam won't tease him about it. Not right now, anyway. But later? When they're curled up together in bed, all bets are off.</p><p>“We could, perhaps, go on a date?” Castiel looks so hopeful Sam can't help but nod, even though all Sam really wants is a nice quiet night in after a vigorous hunt.</p><p>“Sure. What did you have in mind? Dinner and a movie? Not really feeling the bar scene tonight though, Angel.” Sam smiles at the way Cas's eyes light up when he calls him that. They're not much for pet names, and maybe Angel shouldn't even count in Castiel's case, but now and again it slips out.</p><p>“I have a surprise planned, actually.”</p><p>A surprise huh?</p><p>“Count me in.” </p><p>What could even surprise Sam anymore? Aside from going on a date that is. Come to think of it, they don't date much. When they're together, it's more stolen moments in between work.</p><p>Hands held as they go over the books, kisses slipped as Sam drifts off to sleep, little things. Despite how tired he is, Sam finds himself excited for the prospect of an actual date.</p><p>~</p><p>Driving with Castiel at the wheel is always an adventure. He's not a car person, not like Dean or even Sam, but he's oddly proud of his dork mobile. He follows the rules when he thinks they make sense, yet is drastically wild when they don't.</p><p>Sam and he have had many arguments about this. Good natured and... not so much. </p><p>“I'm telling you, it's fine to turn right on red.”</p><p>“I still say it's asking for an accident to happen.”</p><p>“There was an oil crisis in the 70's, and everyone expects you to now.”</p><p>Castiel makes a sound that can only be described as his 'Humans are frustrating and I love them, especially this one, but they make <b>no sense</b>' grumble.</p><p>Sam laughs, only stopping when they pull up to a parking lot. Getting out of the car, he pays the toll before Cas can, which draws an bemused look from his angel, but Cas doesn't argue. Sam will let him pay for... whatever it is they're doing.</p><p>His breath leaves him a little when Castiel takes his hand and leads him along the boardwalk. There's a bunch of little shops, some food places, some not; but Cas leads them past them all, only coming to stop in front of a cafe with a cartoon dog holding a tea cup painted on the window.</p><p>“A... dog cafe?” Sam lets out a little chuckle. “Really?”</p><p>“I have noticed you seem particularly fond of canines,” Castiel shrugs as he opens the door. “As well as coffee.”</p><p>“You've noticed Dean makes fun of me for it.” Sam shakes his head, smiling as they're lead to a table. It might not be a date he'd have chosen himself, but he has to admit it's not bad.</p><p>There are worse ways to spend an afternoon than drinking coffee and petting dogs. The companies sure to be good, on two fronts.</p><p>Castiel orders coffee for them both, the way Sam likes it. Something tells Sam he won't be getting much sleep tonight, as Cas typically only takes a few sips of a drink or bites of food before offering it to Sam.</p><p>But the coffee is nice, the perfect temperature and taste on his tongue. So he can't say he minds. </p><p>There's a plate of cookies as well, and Sam almost takes a bite before Castiel holds out his hand to stop Sam.</p><p>“Actually, I believe those are for the dogs.”</p><p>“Really?” Sam looks down at the plate, tilting his head. “Huh. They look so... artisanal.”</p><p>A dog comes forward then; an Australian Shepherd mix of some kind, and places its head on Sam's lap. For a moment, his heart pangs in memory of Riot. </p><p>He hopes Amelia and Don are taking good care of him. The life of a hunter isn't a good one for pets, and a dog wouldn't do well underground, but... Sam still misses him at times.</p><p>“Sam? If you're not having fun-” Cas starts, before Sam cuts him off.</p><p>“No, I'm alright. Just got lost in a memory.” Sam reaches down, fingers burying themselves in the dogs long fur. He finds it's tags and grins. “Dreamboat, huh?”</p><p>“It's because of his eyes. They're so blue, right?” Their waitress stops by; her name tag says Kathy, or maybe it's Katie. “Have you ever seen such blue eyes?”</p><p>Sam shoots Castiel a grin, which gets wider as Cas looks down in a rare show of shyness. Castiel might be in a vessel, but it's all Cas now, has been for years. Sam doesn't feel guilty admiring him, not anymore.</p><p>“So are you interested in adopting him?” Katie or maybe it's Kathy asks, her long coils bouncing against the back of her neck. “We've got a lot of sweet dogs here who need homes!” </p><p>“I think we're just looking, thank you.” Castiel answers for him, almost normal before he goes on; “And the dogs are happy to just have company. I've explained to them we're only visiting. They were agreeable, especially when I promised I would buy three plates of treats.”</p><p>“Ah... right. Okay then. Enjoy your coffee.” Their waitress leaves, shaking her head and muttering something about dog people going too far sometimes.</p><p>Sam feels guilty for a moment. Then Cas reaches over and takes a cookie, offering it to Sam.</p><p>“It's alright. 'Dreamboat' understands. Although he's not sure about the name.” He pauses, considering. “If you'd like, I could head to Texas… check up on your dog. I can make the humans forget I was ever there, but let Riot know you still think of him.”</p><p>“No, it's okay.” Sam takes the cookie, and offers it to Dreamboat. “He was a good dog, but we weren't that close.”</p><p>The dog wolfs it down, then presses himself up into Sam's lap, his whole body wriggling as he begs for more. Sam obliges, warmth filling him as he smiles. Dog's have always made him happy. They don't ask for much, and are always willing to offer love.</p><p>“If you say so, Sam.” Castiel reaches down to pet another dog; a poodle like thing, whose sitting very patiently by his feet.</p><p>“Hey Cas? You like cats more than dogs, right?” Sam ruffles Dreamboat's ears as a thought occurs to him.</p><p>“I am fond of most animals, their thoughts are simpler than humans at times. It can be refreshing. But yes, I do like cats.”</p><p>Pulling up his phone, Sam grins down at it. There's a couple places not too far from here they can check out next.</p><p>“In an hour or so, want to go to a cat cafe?”</p><p>Castiel's nose scrunches up adorably as he considers. “This evening is supposed to be about you.”</p><p>“And I want to make you happy. So. You interested?”</p><p>His angel takes a moment to consider, eventually giving Sam a nod.</p><p>“I'd like that very much, Sam.”</p><p>Sam almost replies, but Dreamboat has decided he needs to be in Sam's lap. Right now. Sam laughs, petting the dog as Castiel looks on fondly. </p><p>Maybe he'll never have a normal life, never have a white picket fence with a dog.</p><p>But he has this. He has a family, no matter how unconventional.</p><p>It's more than enough for Sam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk when this is set</p><p>DOGS!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>